


Rooftops

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron wakes up to empty arms and an empty bed. Pansy sits on the roof watching the sun rise, wondering what's next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dustnight Prompt: Pendulum, Disney, Kiwi, "Can you explain why you are on the bloody roof?" 
> 
> Music: Rooftop by Dave Matthews Band, Up on the Roof by The Drifters, Rooftops and Invitations by Dashboard Confessional, Over the Rooftops by Many Moons Ago

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33553495442/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Dawn breaks  
Pendulum swings from night to day  
Can you explain why I feel alone?  
Questions swirl as the sun rises

Dawn breaks  
Pendulum swings from dreams to duty  
Can you explain why the bed is cold?  
Questions swirl as the sun rises

Bodies shiver  
Light breaks over her tears  
Can you explain my fear?  
Questions pound as the tears flow

Bodies shiver  
Light breaks over his fears  
Can you explain my terror?  
Questions pounds as the terror flows

Hands flutter  
Cold seeps into her bones  
Can you make this go away?  
Questions asked to no one

Hands flutter  
Cold wraps around his bones  
Can you bring her back?  
Questions answered by no one

Feet stumble  
Damp tiles draw her attention  
Can we make this work?  
Questions float around her

Feet stumble  
Damp tiles fill his path  
Can I make her see?  
Questions float around him

Arms wrap  
Warm blankets of fear hold her tight  
Can you make me warm?  
Questions drop from her heart

Arms wrap  
Warm blanket with Disney characters  
Can I keep you warm?  
Questions drop from his heart

Bodies still  
Cold chills move down her spine  
Can you tell me how you found me?  
Questions bounce off the sky

Bodies still  
Cold chills run down his spine  
Can you explain why you are on the bloody roof?  
Questions bounce of the ground

Hands quiver  
Slow movements bring his body closer  
Can you forgive me?  
Questions whisper hurt between them

Hands quiver  
Slow movements bring her face closer  
Can you live without me?  
Questions whisper forgiveness between them

Feet shuffle  
Fragile steps move them together  
Can you dance with me?  
Questions twirl like leaves in the wind

Feet shuffle  
Fragile steps dance around the roof  
Can you trust me?  
Questions twirl like kiwi in the dark

Arms hold  
Dark hair tangles in her hands  
Can you hold me a while?  
Questions float to the roof

Arms hold  
Ginger locks fall in his face  
Can you rest with me a while?  
Questions float from his heart

Dusk settles  
Dark eyes look into steady ones  
Can you promise forever?  
Questions ask in the fading sun

Dusk settles  
Blue eyes look into teary ones  
Can you stay forever?  
Questions answered in the fading sun


End file.
